


Dɪsɴᴇʏ Lᴏᴠᴇ

by PerriesFreckles



Series: Dɪsɴᴇʏ Sᴀɢᴀ [1]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, Just enjoy this please, Love, Marriage Proposal, Nervous, it made me happy to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriesFreckles/pseuds/PerriesFreckles
Summary: Jade has some pretty big plans.





	

Perrie didn't suspect a thing. To the blonde, this day had been nothing more than an amazing date with her girlfriend, Jade. But Jade had other plans. _Big_ plans, all carefully centred around the contents of a little black box. A little black box that she had been hiding for what felt like _ages_. It had been literal hell, hiding that little black box. Jade was far too used to talking to Perrie about anything and everything under the sun. But, somehow, the petite brunette had succeeded in hiding it for months without Perrie finding out. And today was the day she revealed it.

The date had gone very well, starting with breakfast in bed and leading up to where they were now, Disneyland Paris. The pair was standing on the busy path that led up to the castle, and Jade was fumbling around to buy herself time. Her heart was racing and her hands were almost shaking as she looked at Perrie with a crooked, nervous little half smile. She had been planning this for so long, if everything went wrong now, she'd lose her mind. Jade wanted this proposal to be _perfect, completely, one hundred percent perfect_. She wanted every little detail to be just right, everything had to go well. Was she being meticulous, maybe a little OCD? Sure. But it was for good reason.

Jade knew she had probably spent too long distracting herself from the situation, and she knew she needed to get on with it. So, she bit down on her bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, as she reached back into her coat pocket to retrieve the box. She fumbled around with it for a moment before pulling it out and lowering herself down onto one knee. Just as Perrie's breathtaking blue eyes widened at Jade's action, Jade took a deep, shaky breath, preparing to start her speech. Everyone around stopped to see what was going on, and Jade paid no mind to them. Her focus was on the shocked blonde in front of her.

"Perrie," Jade began, hesitating briefly. "We-we've been dating for ages now. I-I've lost track of the time I've spent with you, because being with you has been one of the-the best ways I could've ever imagined spending me days. Dating me best mate. . . That-that's not something I thought I'd get to do, a-and I'm so grateful I got to experience that — being with you, I mean,"

Jade paused momentarily, and by now, she was holding the box out in front of her, and Perrie had covered her mouth with her hands, therefore hiding most of her expression. Jade didn't know if the blonde was hiding a smile, or something else, and that made her even more nervous than she already was. When Jade finally continued, there was a decent-sized crowd surrounding the two, watching Jade propose.

"I love you, Perrie, you know that. A-and I think that it'd be so incredibly amazing to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I want to make memories with you, maybe-maybe even start a family together someday. I can't imagine my life without you, s-so I'm asking if you, Perrie Louise Edwards, would be with me for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

Ever-so-shakily, Jade opened the little black box to reveal a gorgeous engagement ring, lifting her gaze to meet Perrie's after doing so. A slightly awkward silence fell over the both of them. It seemed to last ages, and Jade was mere milliseconds from walking away, thinking Perrie would reject her and she'd be alone. Just before Jade started to get up, though, Perrie spoke, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Jade, I— yes. Yes, I will marry you. A thousand times yes."

Within a nanosecond, Jade's entire face brightened, a grin tugged up the corners of her lips, and she put the ring on Perrie's ring finger, throwing her arms around Perrie's neck just after. The crowd around them began clapping for the newly-engaged couple, a couple even taking pictures of them.

Jade let out an airy laugh, pulling back just enough to see Perrie's face, that beautiful, breathtaking face she fell in love with ages ago.

"I love you, so, so much." Jade breathed, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Perrie's.

This proposal couldn't have gone better, even in Jade's wildest dreams. It was absolutely perfect.


End file.
